Over for the Summer
by HermioneluvsRon990
Summary: What happens when Hermione invites Ron and Harry over for the summer? RWHG
1. Hermione's Idea

This is my first fanfic so I would love constructive criticism READ AND REVIEW

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything J.K. Rowling does if I did, I would be swimming in a hot tub in my huge bathroom in my glorious mansion…lol

It was the second month of summer of summer break and Hermione was sitting on her queen sized bed staring at her book case. She was looking for a book to read but she had read every book at least fifty times. She started thinking about the summer. What would she do? So far her plans were to sit at home and stare at the wall which was pretty boring.

She usually would go to the burrow but Ron's family went away for the summer well, except for Ron he was home alone for most of the summer. Ginny had gone to Luna's house for the summer His mom had gone to Italy with his dad to spend some time together with out kids around. Fred and George were still working at their shop. She had no clue were Percy was and Bill and Charlie were off working in the United States for the order.

She began thinking of things to do again. She could never go to Harry's house! He still lived at the Dursleys.

Then she thought of it, she would invite both of them to her house! They had never been to her house before. Her parHer parents were home so it was the perfect idea. She was so excited.

Hermione ran down the stairs. She walked in to the kitchen and rushed up to her mom.

"Mom!" Can I PLEASE invite Harry and Ron over for the summer! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!"

Well I guess its ok as long as you behave because you know how boys your age think! Especially with hormones!

Eww! That's gross I would never do anything like that!

She ran back upstairs to owl them:

Harry,

Hey! I hope you are having a good summer. I was thinking about having you and Ron come over for the summer! Otherwise I'm stuck with my parents all summer! I really hope you can come! I miss you tons!

Hermione

She put it in an envelope and grabbed another piece of parchment and wrote to Ron:

Ron

I was thinking about how you are home alone all summer so I was wondering if you and Harry could spend the rest of the summer at my place. Call your mom and ask her. Tell her that my parents will be home so she won't worry!

Hermione

Again she put the letter in the envelope and sent them off with her new owl.

She looked at the clock which read 9:00 PM it was time to go to bed. She changed into her pink pajamas with purple flowers, brushed her teeth and crawled into bed. She fell asleep instantly as her head hit the pillow.

There's the first chapter tell me if you like it. I didn't spend too much time on it because I can't wait to write the rest of the story. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Arriving at Hermione's

**To my reviewers:**

**Dancerrdw : I'm glad you like it. I will try to update about every 3-4 days.**

**ILOVERON : Thank you for reviewing. This is the next chapter and I will try to make it so you don't have to wait too long!**

**Here's the next chapter:**

The next day Hermione woke up at seven in the morning. She looked out her window and saw the summer heat shining on the outside of her closed window. Today was the perfect day. It was warm but not to hot. The sun was shining but not enough to keep her in the in the shade all day.

She heard a tapping coming from outside the window. She walked over to see what it was. It was her owl! She opened her window as fast as she could and tore open the letter. It was from Harry! It said:

Hermione

I miss you too! I'm sorry but the Dursley's won't let me come over to your place. I am really sorry. I will be in touch with you until school starts!

Harry

As her eyes read these words he body flooded with disappointment. Oh well she sighed to herself. Just when she was about to sit on her bed and stare at the ceiling another tap on her window came. It was Ron's owl! Her body flooded with excitement she ran over and took the letter and tore it open. It read:

Hermione

Hey! I already talked to Harry and he told me he couldn't come to your place for the summer but if you don't mind I still want to come you know, if that's all right with you. Well I will floo over there at eight that's in about a half-hour away. See you soon!

Ron

She jumped up and down she was so excited he was coming over! She didn't bother getting dressed or combing her hair because it was just Ron. He wouldn't care! They had been best buds since they were eleven. That was almost six years.

She heard a thud and spun around and quickly ran down the stairs into the dining room. At the fireplace stood Ron.

_Ron had grown a lot in the one month since she last saw him! She could see his muscles through his thin blue t-shirt that fit him perfectly. Quidditch has really done him some good. His hair had gotten shaggy and looked perfectly tasseled. His bright blue eyes went perfect with his shirt. Hermione noticed all these things as she could feel her cheeks start to heat up but she quickly pushed those feelings aside without noticing,_

Hi 'Mione Ron said using the nickname that Hermione had always hated but it didn't bother now. She didn't know why but now she thought it sounded cute.

Hi Ron! I'm so glad you came. He gave her a friendly hug.

I see your still wearing your pajamas! Ron laughed.

Well yeah of course it is only eight o'clock in the morning. I just woke up about a half a hour ago.

Ron chuckled. He had developed some sort of crush on Hermione over the past few months but it was getting worse and worse. He had noticed that she had changed a lot in the month that they didn't see each other. Her slender body now was filled with womanly curves and she had grown quite a chest (she had gone from a 34A to 36B) Ron noticed all these things but was too timid to tell her how he felt. _Wow spending the summer with her is going to be torture all he wanted to do was to hold her tight and snog her senseless. _

So Ron I better give you a tour of the house. Right now we are in the dining room.

There was a large chestnut brown table in the middle of the floor with six chairs surrounding it. There was a big chandelier with candles hanging over it. The room had a lot of big elegant windows. Ron was amazed, from living in the burrow for his whole life this was a big change. The Grangers obviously were rich. Ron was in a trance for he never had seen such a fancy room.

We only eat in here on special occasions Hermione said as Ron snapped back to life.

Now to the kitchen. They entered the room but this one was a normal kitchen. There were double doors leading outside to a porch. Ron could see a pool outside so it was a good thing he brought his swimsuit.

She continued the tour down the hall and into the living room, the bathroom and her parent's room.

Ron followed her up the set of stair cases.

This is the upstairs. My parent's room was downstairs which I already showed you so up here is all mine. They walked into the first room on the left.

"This is where you are staying Hermione said as they walked in to a blue room with chudley cannon posters surrounding the room. There was an orange bed spread laid across the bed and there was a desk, closet, dresser and a door leading to balcony that surrounded the whole second story of the house.

Ron was speechless as Hermione replied I did some magical touches to make sure you feel at home. This room was better than any other room he had seen in his life!

"Where does that door go to" Ron replied pointing to the door. "Oh that goes to my living room come on follow me."

Ron followed her into the living room.

It had pale green walls with light purple stripes. There was a huge purple couch with green toss pillows in all different shapes. Across from that was a huge television. There were closets and shelves piled with games and activities. On the opposite wall there was a door that probably led to Hermione's room. This is where I hang out a lot of the time so we will probably be here often. Ok I will show you the bathroom now.

The two of them walked out into the hallway and went across the hall to the bathroom. It was light blue and had a sink which was cluttered with hair stuff and make-up. There was a shower that was so big I could fit three people (not that there would be three people in a shower but that's how big it was!) there was a toilet and a closet filled with showering supplies and towels.

Ok what do you want to do now that the tour is over?

As she said this Ron got disappointed, he had hoped he could see Hermione's room.

How but we go have lunch. Ron would never turn food down for an offer so he followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Ron sat down at the island in the middle of the room while Hermione made two peanut butter and fluff sandwiches and a bag of chips and set them on the table where Ron was sitting. Hermione quickly poured two glasses of soda and set the on the table. Hermione took the seat next to Ron and sat in it.

While they were eating there was an awkward silence (well it is kind of hard to talk with a mouth full of peanut butter and fluff!)

When they both finished eating they went and sat on the couch.

My mom and dad will be home soon from work so what do you want to do? Do you want to go swimming? Hermione suggested

Yeah sure that seems like fun.

They both rushed upstairs to change into their swimsuits.

**Ok I know that's a really bad place to end it but I am excited to get to the next chapter. I think this chapter is kind of boring but Ron had to get here and get situated. Please REVIEW! Even if you hate it entirely tell me because I want to know! I will try to update every few days but sometimes I get really busy with my own life but I will try my best! The next chapter will be up before the weekend!**


	3. Swimming in the Pool

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does.**

**I am sorry fro not updating sooner. I was on vacation and was barley home all week! I'm so sorry. Read and Review! (even if you hate it I won't be offended!)**

**To my reviewers:**

**Anna: I'm glad you like it! I'm going to try hard to update as much as I can! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mouse10: I wasn't thinking of doing that but I love your idea and will consider fitting it into my story. Thanks for reviewing!**

As Hermione was running upstairs she was thinking about seeing Ron in a bathing suit wait… what am I thinking! He's my friend I defiantly don't have feelings for him! At least I don't think I do?

She continued upstairs and to her dresser. She opened her drawer to find all her swimsuits were in the laundry except for one, her hot pink string bikini. She really did not want to wear that in front of Ron, the guy she might have a major crush on! She had no other choice as she put on her bathing suit and tied the strings tightly. She looked in the mirror and noticed she did look pretty good. She put on her pink and black flip flops and went to the bathroom to grab two towels. She went outside and set the towels on the porch and walked to the pool.

The pool was 5 feet deep and was pretty big. They had lots of inflatable rafts. She saw that Ron wasn't out yet which surprised her because she had taken a while. She grabbed the hair elastic she had wrapped around her wrist and pulled her hair that was not so bushy anymore into a messy bun. She climbed onto her favorite pink floating raft. It was a big chair with cop holders. She liked it because she could go on it without getting wet when she just felt like relaxing. She didn't really feel like getting wet today or at least not right now.

All of a sudden the chair she was sitting on in the pool flipped over. Instantly she knew what had happened.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" She yelled as she fell into the water.

Ron was standing there with his adorable grin that made Hermione melt. He was so adorable! Oh my god I really am in love with him! Hermione thought. Then she remembered what he had did too her mood changed instantly.

How dare you do that to me! I can't believe you! Hermione exclaimed.

While Hermione was yelling at him he couldn't help but stare at her. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen and she was SO sexy when she was aggravated. She had a strand of curly hair that had fallen out of her messy bun he had to resist the urge to tuck it behind her ear and snog her senseless. He had loved her since third year but never told anyone. But now seeing her in her bikini with her newly grown chest he didn't know how much more he could take.

"Are you done yelling at me so we can just have fun?" He asked showing the grin that Hermione loved.

"I guess so" she answered hiding her excited emotion she could never be mad at the boy of her dreams. She swam to the other end of the pool to get some of their pool stuff. They decided to play with a Frisbee like thing. They would throw it in the pool and race after it to try and get it before the other one.

Ron threw it first and both Hermione and he raced after it to grab it. Hermione went to grab it but missed. Ron came up next to her to get it from her as Hermione was grabbing it her hand brushed across his leg. Ron immediately jumped up in surprise.

"I'm tired of this game" he said nervously as he thought "if she touches me like that again I would end up snogging her senseless. "

They decided to just swim around. After that got boring they started a cannon ball contest. Ron got up to the side of the pool and jumped in and made a huge splash which he thought was impossible to beat.

"Is that all you've got?" asked Hermione confidently.

"I can do better." She said as she ran out of the pool and jumped in making an even bigger splash than Ron.

As she landed in the water she felt something on her back. Her Bikini string had became untied! She quickly grabbed the two strings and held them tightly together. She tried to tie them but her hands were to wet and slippery. She had to get Ron to tie them.

Ron I need your help she yelled as she thought "Oh shit this is so embarrassing!"

He swam over

"What do you need Mione?"

The knot on my swimsuit came untied can you fix it please!

As these words left Hermione's mouth Ron's eyes bugged out.

He reached for the strings as he froze his fingers felt like big globs of jelly. As he tried to tie a simply knot but instead his fingers got all tangled together.

He was so nervous. If he had "accidentally" drop one of the strings her whole bikini could fall of. He was so close to having access to what he could never even dreamed of. Anyway he got the knot tied and Hermione thank him.

They both decided to get out of the pool because Hermione's mom was going to be home from work soon. She handed him a towel while noticing how sexy he looked with his swim trunks on and water droplets covering his bare chest .She shook out of it and wrapped the towel around her waist and went inside with Ron closely following her.

They were heading up the stairs when the phone rang. Hermione ran back down to answer it. It was her mom. What she was going to say was going to change the whole summer.

**Please Please Please Review! I hope you like it the next chapter will be up a lot quicker than this one was!**


End file.
